Whispering Thoughts
by Amethyst1403
Summary: This story is TiT based, reason being it's the only universe the story would make sense in.   The thoughts of one Tenchi female as she thinks about Tenchi's many failed relationships with  'outside women' and then finally his nuptials to a certain rival.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi in Tokyo, or any of the other Tenchi works.**

**This fic includes some original characters…Hana Fujiwara, Mami Hashimoto, Aya Matsumoto, **

**One of the girls POV on seeing Tenchi and one of the others say their wedding Vows. **

**Takes place about ten years after everyone met… Based on Tenchi in Tokyo**

Edited for grammar mistakes**  
**

I knew this day would come. I was prepared for it; I was ready for him to choose. I however wasn't ready or prepared that he wouldn't choose me. He chose her. Don't get me wrong, I am glad he chose one of us. There were many "others" that he had dated. Claimed he was in love with. None of them lasted though, none of them could accept the fact that he was living with six other girls. Most demanded he make us all leave, he however couldn't do that, and not to sound bitchy or selfish, but we had him first. He was ours. Not theirs.

First, there was Sakuya, She was very pretty, and I could see why Tenchi would fall for her. She wasn't real though, she was only a figment of a girl's imagination, which fed on a young man's desires; she was made to be his perfect soul mate. His perfect everything. He fell right into it too. The love he apparently had for her, had caused a riff between him and us. We were no longer the family we once were, no longer one unit. He was separate from all of us.

We had thought he had abandoned us. Didn't care about any of us. We however found out about the world her creator had trapped us in. Sakuya was a shadow created only to separate us from him. Sad when you think of it, I have mixed feelings for the girl.

He said he loved her. He claimed she was his one true love, I however knew better. I knew that he couldn't really be in love with her. My suspicions' were confirmed when he had told us that even though, he did love Sakuya, he never really truly was in love with her.

Next, there was Hana Fujiwara; she was the worst of them. She used him for her own selfish reasons. He had dated her for only six months but he claimed it was enough to fall in love with her. We knew it wasn't he that was speaking, she was feeding him these theories on if you truly love somebody you will know it instantly. While that is true, every one of us has found ourselves falling in love with him when we first met, but I know he only forced himself to love her because he didn't want to have to face the truth about his feelings for any of us.

When Hana had found out about all of us, she demanded he drop us. She told him if he loved her, he shouldn't have a problem. Sadly, at first, like Sakuya, Hana succeeded in separating us once again. After awhile though, he had found himself missing us. He dumped Hana, and returned to our home.

Then came Mami Hashimoto, she was nice, but a bit stuck on herself. He dated her for two years, he even lived with her and as hard as it is for me to bring myself to say, had a sexual relationship with her. We all thought this was it, the end of our journey has come, he had found someone he really truly loves. When he had introduced her to all of us, she had mixed feelings about us living in his childhood home. She however was one of the few to not force him to decide between her and us.

We had thought the relationship between him and Mami was going well. That was until he had discovered he was cheating on him with another man, and a much older man at that, To say the least he was heartbroken, and once again we were there to pick us the pieces.

After Mami, there were three more not worth mentioning, they were nothing but flings.

Then there was Aya Matsumoto, she was the sweetest of them all. She had accepted that he lived with all of us, and unbelievably she fit right in. We all could see that they truly did love one another. We all gracefully stepped aside and accepted the couple.

They were so in love that he even proposed marriage, she even became pregnant. Sadly, both her and the fetus had perished in an accident. He was inconsolable for quite sometime, and even sworn off all women for a while.

Then he finally chose, he finally chose between us. He told her to keep a secret at first, and she did. At first, she had thought he was only using her for his own selfish reasons. Why wouldn't he want anybody to know about them? She thought he was ashamed of her. He confessed at first that his intentions just to use her for sex, use her to relieve his frustrations. He however found himself falling deeply in love with her.

He had finally told that after so long, he had finally realized the love he had for her. That the others were just a wall he hid his true feelings behind. His heart behind . He apologized to the rest of us. However it still didn't make it any better, deep down we had all wanted him to choose us. However, he had chosen her, and now I stand by her side as he gently pulls her veil up and softly kisses her.

I spy the others, who are next to me, tear up a bit. I'm not sure if it's of sadness or happiness. I suspect it's a little of both. We all loved him, but only one of us got him.

I smile at my friends who are now husband and wife, I'm not sure how I really feel. I'm happy for her. I'm relieved the fights over him are over, however I still feel a bit of sadness in my heart. I walk up to the newlyweds. "Ryoko, you had finally succeeded in winning Tenchi's heart, congratulations. Even though it pains me, I am happy for you both."

"Thank you, Ayeka" Ryoko stated as Tenchi took her hand and guides her on to the dance floor. They do look wonderful together.

I hold back my tears, I tell myself I will only cry in private, I am Ayeka, a Noble Princess who is stronger then her feelings. I will find somebody who will love me for me, and not for my stature. A love like Tenchi has for Ryoko. One day.

The End.

**AN: I am one of the few who's favorite character is Ayeka, but favorite couple is Tenchi and Ryoko. Please leave a Review.**


End file.
